Hero's of Legend
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: A series of one-shots and more as we follow the new Main 8 and their adventures to discover new things, make their mark, and most importantly to learn the magic of Friendship! (Cover art belongs to rightful owner)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

A lot can happen over 20 years. Our Main 6 have grown and even had their own families. It sure was tiresome to be a princess but Twilight didn't mind. She loved to tend to the ponies of Equestria and spread the wonders and magic of friendship. But one day she wanted to take a time to relax, take a break from it all. She was on her way to the spa when she bumped into somepony. He held out his hoof to help her up when they both realized who the other was. It was Flash Sentry, but he wasn't wearing his usual uniform since he was off duty. Flash had never seen Twilight with her mane down since on duty she did her best to have it up. Neither of them were planning to spend their leisurement time with any other pony so they just decided to go together, it would be a great time to know each other even more. The two ended up having the best relaxing day together but they couldn't help but feel really special around each other. They soon started spending more and more time together (and if it's between you and me, maybe even flirted with each other every once a moon on duty). It wasn't until a battle with yet another crazy villain where Flash had risked his life to save Twilight's. She thought he had died but he was only badly bruised up with a few minor cuts. That's when they knew how much they deeply cared for one another. Twilight was newly crowned the Queen of Friendship with her loyal knight and husband Flash Sentry. While she wasn't busy running the royal duties, she was out teaching lessons of friendship in her very own school, Twilight's Friendship Academy. Ponies, changelings, yakks, and any other creature alike came to attend this popular school. As being a Queen, it is her duty to make sure that the ponies of Equestria know what it is to be a true friend.

After a very hard break-up with Fleur De Lis, Rarity made it her best interest to help in any way to her friend Fancy Pants. She knew Fancy and Fleur had been dating for years and knew it must have been hard for him. So Rarity decided to cheer him up by allowing him to help her work in her Ponyville Boutique. He accepted the offer and appreciate her efforts to help him get back on his hooves. They had only intended for it to last a month or two but they found themselves enjoying each other's company. Overtime Fancy realized how much Rarity meant to him and asked if she would be his very special somepony who accepted with pleasure. They continued to push outside their comfort zones and try something new. Eventually they got married and while she had her shop in Canterlot, she had decided to make her old shop in a Ponyville a fashion and design school. Fancy on the other hoof, decided what he wanted to do was to teach and landed a job at Twilight's Friendship Academy.

Spike had grown to move on from his crush on Rarity ever since he found out that she was now dating Fancy Pants. He found himself however constantly helping Applejack on the farm. Applejack enjoyed her dragon's company and felt amazing to be by his side. One summer's night, Spike decided to take her out for a night flight where Applejack had the best time of her life. During the time, they shared all of their most fond memories with their friends and family. Soon the conversation went into relationships and is when Spike started to talk about the mare he has a crush on. Applejack was unaware if he stilled liked Rarity or not but listened to Spike describing his crush. It was then she realized that he wasn't talking about Rarity, but her! She knew in that moment that what she had with Spike was something more. Applejack still works on the farm and runs it as Spike works as a personal delivery dragon, delivering Apple Family goodness across Equestria.

It was great to be on the Wonderbolts. Rainbow had finally achieved her lifelong dream so the question came, what now? This is everything that she has ever dreamed of and now that she was there, what could she look forward too now? She would find herself spending a lot of time with Soarin. The two were great friends as they would go off and do various stuff together, pushing each other to their limits to partole to kitchen duty to even partners in Wonderbolt events. One day she was struck in awe when Soarin asked her out on a date. She had no idea what to do! Luckily Pinkie Pie found out about Dashie's date and was all aboard onto helping her best friend out. Pinkie placed a ear piece to Rainbow's ear so that she could follow her instructions on what to do during the date. What could possibly go wrong? This ended up with our two feathered pegasus, locked together in an old abandoned cave of doom. Rainbow starts to spill out everything until she says something along the lines of, "...and it's all because I don't have the courage to say that I like you!" Soarin confesses that he was being coached by Cheese Sandwich the whole time and feels the same way. When they finally escape, the two share a calm flight with each other where they eventually share a shy kiss. Rainbow is now the new Leader of the Wonderbolts Academy and Soarin coaches the newest of Wonderbolt members and tryouts.

Ever since Cheese helped out with Rainbow Dash's Birthaversery, Pinkie couldn't stop thinking about her other party pony pal. The two constantly kept in touch and would always write to each other. Pinkie would always look forward to the first week of the month, to read about Cheese's adventures and all of the parties he's been doing. Pinkie couldn't help but feel but very deeply miss him and long to be by his side. The day came when it was Pinkie's Birthday but it also landed on the week when Cheese's next letter would come in. So instead of preparing a party with her friends, she sat by her mailbox waiting for Cheese's letter. Hours pass as it never came. Discouraged she just decided to at least have a good birthday party with her friends and family. When it came time to open presents, Pinkie wasn't just in it. She had opened all the presents except one. She opened a small little box with a piece of paper in it. They were directions to go over to Sugar Cube Corner. Her friends giggled behind her as they arrived at the entrance. As soon as she opened the door, she couldn't see a thing. Singing filled the air as Pinkie's mane went back to its natural poofy nature. She recognized that voice anywhere. When the lights came on and the singing started to come to an end, Pinkie's muzzle was pressing up against Cheese's as he gave a warm smile saying Happy Birthday to her. She tackled him in a hug as Cheese equally matched her energy and excitement to see each other. As the party continued inside Sugar Cube Corner, Cheese and Pinkie snuck out to the roof. Cheese had given her a very special, one of a kind cupcake to make a wish on. When she had blown the candle, he asked if her wish came true. Her eyes shimmered as she kissed him, it was clear that it just did. Now Pinkie and Cheese have their own Party Pony Planning Company that is joined with The Cakes family and Sugar Cube Corner.

Fluttershy and Discord never anticipated for it to happen. Discord knew that he and Fluttershy would always be friends no matter what. Soon however, Discord started to catch certain feelings to his pegasus and didn't know what to do. Even Spike had got onto Discord's case one Hearts and Hooves Day. He didn't want to admit it because after all those years of being alone, why would he be having these feelings now? What would a beautiful mare like herself want to be with a strange creature like him? He wasn't sure if it was just him or if there really was something there. However as time went on the feelings he had for her became stronger. As for Fluttershy she could sense what was going on too. She didn't know what to do with her feelings for Discord. Sure they may not make sense to other ponies but they made sense to each other and that's what mattered. So it was another normal day for their weekly meets. They were having a fun game of hide and seek, Fluttershy dominating it by using her Doo eyes. After laughing for the next few hours the two settled down and were close in each other's embrace to relax. Discord had curled his body around her as she was close into his warm fur. They were talking as they started to talk about how much they cared for each other. It was when Fluttershy had slipped the words 'I love you' when they both realized that they were having the same feelings. It was no surprise that the two ended up happily with each other and was actually well anticipated among their friends. Discord and Fluttershy live in Fluttershy's new and improved cottage home. While Fluttershy works in her new animal shelter, Discord surprisingly also teaches at Twilight's school.

* * *

This is where our story begins. It was a calm day in Ponyville. Ponies were out and about as the sound of children laughing filled the air. A mare pushed her carriage as her baby fussed around. "Now Pip" she said, "No fussing." "Lookout!" came a booming voice. The mother turned to see a lavender alicorn on roller skates coming towards them. She was going fast and was about to hit them. But the mare merely smiled as she opened her wings and swiftly flew over them. The mother watched in shock as the baby stopped fussing and giggled as the young alicorn landed on the other side. "Sorry ma'am." she called. "It's fine Princess Star." she bowed.

Star Sentry Sparkle raced as fast as she could to get to the castle. She had forgotten about her meeting with the royals. Rounding the corner she used her magic to take off her skates as she ran up the stairs. She found herself running in mid-air when she realized she was floating in the air. She groaned as an amused voice followed, "Well if it isn't the Princess of Friendship, rushing to class I see?" Star looked beside her as Discord stood there with his arms folded. "Sorry Professor Discord," she apologized, "But I'm late for a meeting." "I see you lost track of time while you were out having some fun, yes?" he said. "Yeah," Star replied before an idea popped into her head, "Do you think you could, you know help me get there faster? I'm still trying to learn teleportation spells."

Discord yawned, "Well I don't know if that teaches you anything about being responsible…" "Please?" Star asked with her eyes shimmering. "Oh alright," he said, "But only because you said please." Discord snaps his fingers as Star disappears. "Oops I forgot to mention that my magic is a little _chaotic_ today." he chuckled to himself. Star sighed in relief as she saw her mother and the other royals standing around the table. "I'm here." she smiled. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Flurry Heart giggled as Twilight put a hoof to her face. Star tilted her head when she heard a _psst_ behind her. She turned to see her two best friends whom she considered sisters, Light Breeze and Aurora Slumber, as Light made an indication to come over to her. Walking to her Star said, "What's wrong?" "You're on the table." she whispered.

Star looked below her to see that she indeed was standing on the table. She blushed in embarrassment as she got off to take a seat beside Light and Aurora. _Thanks Discord_ Star said to herself annoyed. Tapping came to a window as Star looked to see Discord floating there mouthing, "My pleasure Princess."

As Star made a face Twilight shot a look at her daughter as she gave a innocent smile "Now that we're all here, we can begin." Celestia said. "Right," Twilight said giving one last look at Star as she started, "Now as you may know that the Friendship Festival is coming up in a few months time and this year we have to make to make sure it's better than ever because this year is very special." "Like every other year." Light whispered as Aurora smirked and Star silently chuckled. "Yes," Cadence chimed in, "Because this year we are not putting it together. You girls are." "What?" the young alicorns said in surprise. "We think it would be a great chance for you all to get some practice in and organize an event such as this." Celestia said.

"You can count on us mom." Light said as Aurora and Flurry nodded in agreement. "I know you won't let us down," Luna said as Celestia added, "You got this girls. That is all." As the ponies dismissed and left the room, Twilight cleaned the table up. She saw her daughter still sitting down in place. Twilight sighed as she went over to her. Star looked up at her mom knowing what was to come next. "Here we go." she said to herself. "Star why were you late? You know as a Princess we need to be organized with our schedules." Twilight started. "Mom I wanted just a few short hours _outside_ the castle," Star said, "It almost seems like you keep me cooped up in here." "I do not," Twilight protested, "You know just as much as I that I let you go out and do what you like too once approved by me." "Okay fine but that's what it feels like." Star said. She knew something else was bothering her daughter. "What's wrong?" Twilight asked coming to her side.

"We can't plan an entire event as big as The Friendship Festival! Well _I_ certainly can't!" Star said, "That's to much for one pony to handle!" "That is why we practice," Twilight said, "This is apart of what being a princess and future queen is honey." "Being a princess is no fun." Star pouted, "How am I supposed to pull this off mom? I mean you are the _first_ to establish the Princess of Friendship title, what you've done is far more than what I could ever do. How can I take part in running a friendship festival if I'm always busy with royal duties? Like I feel like it's lesson after lesson, ceremony after ceremony."

Twilight smiled warmly at her daughter. How she reminded her so much of herself when she was her age. She knew exactly what she had to do. "Star I think it's time I send you on the next part of your training." she said. "More work? On top of everything else I have to catch up on?" she groaned. Twilight shot a look as Star smiled. "No, in fact I want to give you a pause on your lessons." Star's eyes twinkled as she said, "Does this mean I get a break?" "No," her mother replied, "It means I'm giving you a new task." Twilight pulled her daughter to her side with her wing. "Giving that you will be one of the ponies in charge of this years Friendship Festival, it seems you will need to spend more time with your friends to understand friendship more. That's why I want you to go out and continue your studies with your friends." "Really? That's it?" Star said in surprise, "But that's _way_ easier than doing boring Princess duties and these honor classes. And this will give me way more time to actually really get to know my friends and actually grow closer to them, I only see them every so often because of being a Princess. This almost seems to easy!" "Than I expect it to be a piece of cake for you. One last thing too, I will be expecting a page once a week of what you have been learning." Twilight smirked. "Alright," Star cheered, "Does this mean I can do whatever I want and have fun all day, do no homework, and no more chores?" "Don't push it little lady." Twilight said.

The two giggled with each other as Star said, "Can I go tell my friends now?" Nodding, the sparky alicorn parted away from her mother as she rushed out the door. Twilight watched her go as she let out a sad sigh. Her ears flicked as she heard somepony standing behind her. An orange hoof laid on her shoulder as she placed her hoof on his. "So you finally did it." he said. "Yeah." Twilight replied. "You going to be okay Twi?" he asked. "Of course Flash," Twilight replied as she turned to him, "I mean I have to let her learn on her own like I have." Flash could see the water in her eyes as he wrapped his wing around her. "It's going to be okay, it's not like she's moving away, she'll still be in Ponyville." he comforted. "But she's not going to be by my side or in the castle all day like she used too and oh gosh now I know how Celestia felt with me." Twilight sobbed a little. "I thought you would be used to this ever since your first student Starlight." Flash said, "So it's not like it's the first time doing this." "But this is our daughter Flash," Twilight replied, " _Our_ daughter. What happens if something happens to her out there?" "And if it does it's okay because like you said she is _our_ daughter. Which mean she has her mother's smart thinking," Flash said pushing some of Twilight's mane back, "And her mother's beautiful looks." Twilight blushed as she said, "Flash, stop it. She wouldn't have that burning passion and determination if it weren't for you." "She'll be fine Twi." he reassured, "Trust me." The two kissed each other.

Suddenly there was the sound of somepony clearing there throat as the two pulled back to see King Sombra standing there amused. "Sorry to interrupt," Sombra said trying not to laugh, "But we need you Mrs Sparkle." Twilight and Flash were burning red from embarrassment as Twilight managed to say, "Of course!" Flash kissed her hoof as he said, "I'll see you later for dinner." "Bye." Twilight said as she went to join Sombra's side. She blushed beside him as she said, "You're not going to tell Celestia are you?" "Well she is my wife," Sombra said before winking, "But I think I'll let it slide for this one, you'd probably die from embarrassment no?" Twilight groaned in her hoof as Sombra let out a laugh.

* * *

Star rushed down the hallway as she made her way to the doors. It almost seemed like she was running in place. She groaned as she realized she was being held in chaos magic. She knew she was in for it when she heard Discord say, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Princess. I thought you would learn the first time Star?" "I'm sorry Professor Discord," Star said, "But this time I'm off the line by my _mom._ " "Oh really now?" Discord said, "Interesting." "Yeah I'm going to start doing friendship lessons outside the castle meaning no more classes with you, for the time being no offense." Star said. "Like mother, like daughter eh?" Discord said to himself. "Well if it's approved by Queen Twilight, then I suppose I better let you go." he said placing her to the ground. "Thank you!" Star said before adding, "Oh um Discord I was wondering if you can tell Lily and Chance to meet me at Sugarcube Corner?" "I'll see if I can squeeze it into my schedule." he said as the alicorn waved, "Thank you." Discord chuckled to himself as he watched her go out the door.

"Bad idea Bolt," said a beautiful pony with spiral eyes, "I like pranks just as much as the next pony but while she's asleep? Even I know when it's crossing the line." A blue pegasus colt looked over at his two companions. The girl who had spoke before had a brilliant gray coat. Her teal spiral eyes showed a look of question as her curly pink mane laid on her shoulders. As she fixed her fluffy chest fur with her leopard paw, her brother stood beside her rubbing his head. Instead of hooves he had lion paws which he ran one paw through his black mane as he said, "Maybe we should just wake her up instead." he suggested. "Don't worry about it Chance and Lily," the spiky rainbow haired colt reassured, "Everything's going to be fine besides Pomme Butter likes a good joke from time to time."

Bolt perched upon his cloud as he made his way over to the dragon pony. She had been working on the apple stand and had grown tired and decided to catch a few Z's. Bolt's cloud hovered above Pomme as he got ready to create thunder. Just as he was about to pound down on the cloud two voices excitedly greeted, "Hi there Bolt Dash!" Bolt jumped in surprise at the sudden call of his name that he slipped on the cloud and fell on the ground. Lily and Chance started laughing as Bolt blew some hair out of his face with a grumbling sigh. He looked up to see two bubbly, smiling ponies looking down at him. They looked exactly the same only difference was one was a girl with a pink streak in her mane while the other was a boy with a slightly different brown streak in his hair.

"Cinnamon. Pumpkin. What a surprise." he said. At that moment Pomme opened her eyes as she let out a yawn. She stretched out as she looked over to see her friends gathered together. Going to them she said, "Howdy there everypony, didn't see you there. What are you doing on that there floor Bolt?" Bolt got up dusting his feathers off as Lily floated to Pomme's side. "Bolt here tried to prank you," Lily said floating beside her as Chance added, "But it seemed to have backfired to him, thanks to the twins." The ponies all started laughing as Bolt rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Haha very funny, jokes on me. I get it!" Bolt said before adding, "Don't worry Pomme, I'll get you someday yet." "Uh-huh, sure you will." she said.

Suddenly she put a hoof to her stomach. "You okay there Pomme Butter?" Pumpkin asked. She didn't reply as she let out a burp. Fire came out, followed by a scroll. It landed in her hoof as they all looked at it. They all stood there in shock as they looked at the scroll. Cinnamon was the first one to speak as she said, "Ooooo! I didn't know you were able to do that!" "Me neither." Pomme said. "Well, go ahead and read it." Bolt said. She opened the scroll as they all huddled together. "Dear Friends, I have exciting news to share with you all. Meet me at Sugarcube Corner. -Star Sparkle."

"Star!" they all said. "I haven't seen her since last Nightmare Night." Bolt said. "It'll be so good to see her again," Pumpkin said as Cinnamon added, "And we can catch up on everything with a 'Catch Up with your BFF' Party!" The twins nodded in agreement as they hoof bumped each other. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Lily said. The six walked together as they made their way to Sugarcube corner.

* * *

As they walked through the entrance, they scanned around to look for Star. Pomme was pulled back by her tail as she turned to face the pony responsible for it. She rolled her eyes as the white unicorn colt smirked back at her. "Velvet I don't know how many times I have to tell ya that this is _not_ the way to get _anypony's_ attention. Nor will you ever get my attention." Pomme said. He let her part away from her as he said, "Harsh, but can you blame me?" "Quit the 'smooth' talk lover-boy," Pomme said, "Good thing you're here, Star wanted all of us to meet her here." "Fine," he said as he went to walk along with the group, "Duty calls."

She rolled her eyes as they all kept a lookout for her. "Guys! Over here!" called Star's voice. They turned to see Star sitting in a long booth she had reserved for them. "Star!" they all said as they went over to her. Star rushed to meet them as they all went to a group hug. "It's been so long since we've hung out." Chance said. "Yeah, you sure must be busy with all those princess duties." Cinnamon said. "Funny you mention that Cinnamon Pie," Star said, "Come take a seat you guys but you're going to want to get right back up for the news I have for you."

"Well come on, tell us the scoop." Lily said. As they filled up the seat Star started, "Okay so first thing's first, I want to apologize for not spending time with you guys. Your my friends but I barely get to see you and I can't help but feeling a little drifted away from you guys because I don't see you guys as much." "Now why in hay would you say something like that?" Pomme said, "You know you'll always have us, even if we don't see each other as much." "Yeah and when we do hang out, it's like we were just hanging out just yesterday!" Pumpkin chimed in. "But that's the thing," Star said, "I _want_ to spend more time with you guys. I want to be able to get to know you all better and build our friendship even more." The seven looked at one another as they looked back at her. "But?" Bolt said. "You know the upcoming Friendship Festival is coming up in few months time and this year they have decided for me and the other young Princesses to run it this year." Star said. "Does this mean we won't be seeing you anymore because it's going to take so much time to prepare?" Chance said in a worried/sad like tone.

"Well," Star said no longer containing her excitement, "By order of Queen Twilight Sentry Sparkle, she has order me to continue my studies in the heart of Ponyville and learn about the magic of friendship in preparation of the Friendship Festival!" "Awesome!" they all said as they went in for a group hug. Pumpkin and Cinnamon gasped as they said, "You know what this calls for?" The twins rolled out there custom made party cannons as it exploded confetti on the group. "Where did they get those party cannons from?" Velvet asked. "It's best to just go with it." Bolt said. "Wait a second," Pomme said, "So you're saying this is going to be your main focus and you're just catching a break on Princess stuff? Doesn't that seem a bit _too easy_?" "Don't sweat it Pomme Butter," Star said, "It's friendship, how hard can it be?"

* * *

 ** _Finally it's out! I have been wanting to this for a really long time now. Make my own universe that's not associated with 'Bride of Discord' in any way! This is all me, my Next Gen characters and these are there stories. I hope you guys will come to enjoy these guys just as much as me. I'll also be kind of 're-writing' WPLB. Don't worry the old one is still there as well as that audio drama will be going, episode 3 is looking GREAT! But I'm going to make a different story for Light, Aurora, and Mythic for this original universe I will be calling plain Lightverse._**

 ** _Keep in mind this fanifc will be for the fun of me so don't expect constant updates because 1) It's not my main priority (WPLB audio drama is atm) 2) I have to pass my classes for school so that'll keep me busy 3) I'm involved in my school alot so if I'm gone for a really long time, it's probably because I'm in a show._**

 ** _Now here are some pointers for this first chapter_**

 ** _Star Sparkle- Only child to Flash and Twilight. She is caring, active, wise but also reckless and sometimes i_** ** _rresponsible._**

 ** _Bolt Dash- Son of Soarin and Rainbow Dash. He loves pranks like his mother and is determined at any task that he is given. Never turns down from a challenge, no matter how hard it may be._**

 _ **Lily Flutterlussion- Older sister of Tender Chance by a year, Lily is a great blend of Fluttershy and Discord. Kind, respectful, and gentle at times but also mischievous, sneaky, and a prankster every once and awhile.**_

 _ **Tender Chance- Younger brother to Lily by a year and only son to Fluttershy and Discord. He's shy at first to new ponies but once he gets to know them he becomes a lay-back, chill, and cool guy to talk too. More so takes after his mother but still has his father in him.**_

 _ **Cinnamon Pie- Younger twin by 30 seconds, she's the daughter of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. Bouncy, energetic, and very creative.**_

 _ **Pumpkin Pie- Older twin by 30 seconds, he's the son of Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie. Imaginative, quick-witted, and charming.**_

 _ **Pomme Butter- Oldest daughter of Applejack and Spike. Strong, smart, and bold, she's the perfect blend of her parents.**_

 _ **Velvet Rain- Son of Rarity and Fancy Pants. He's a huge gentlecolt, a flirt (only to Pomme Butter), and is very respectful to everypony.**_

 _ **For more bio on them stay tuned to my DA pages: Snoopy7c7 and Sunflower7c7. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You are _insane_!"

Star rolled her eyes at the pint sized breezie flying next to her shoulder. She had a curly blue mane, beautiful purple eyes, and fur color of mint. Star walked away from her as she placed some materials into her bag.

"It's not like I'll be moving away, I'm 15 after all." Star said. " _14_ , _14_." she protested, "Your birthday isn't until a few months from now. Actually now that I think about it, it lands the day of The Friendship Festival this year!"

"You worry too much Penelope." Star said, "Nothing bads going to happen, not while mom's still around." The breezie clutched onto Star's back hoof. "You can't leave me, I refuse to let you!" she said. "Penelope, I'm not leaving. I'm meeting my friends for lunch, my first friendship report is coming up and will be needing to learn a friendship lesson soon."

Gently pushing her off, Penelope huffed as she blew some hair out her face. The door opened as Twilight came in. "Hi mom, I'm just about to head out." Star said. Penelope raced to Twilight as she pressed her face to the tip of Twilight's nose. "Queen Twilight please tell her she's crazy." Twilight chuckled as she said, "You know Penelope if you're so worried, why don't you go along with her? Make sure nothing happens."

The breezie put a hoof to her chin. She zipped away as she zipped back with a scarf around her neck. "It's cold out today." she murmured. "It'll be fun, you'll see." Star chimed as Penelope perched in her mane. As she went out the door, Twilight watch them go with a knowing smile.

* * *

"Wooohooo!" Star cheered. "To fast, to fast, to fast, to fast!" Penelope cried as she clung onto Star's hair for dear life. Star decided to fly today as she kept racing through the clouds. "We're almost there." Star said. "Where are we going, I'm afraid to ask." she said. "We're going to get some tasty fruit from Zecora's today, she's in the Everfree Forest." Star replied as they landed. "EVERFREE FOREST!?" Penelope cried, "That's the opposite of safe!"

"It's going to be fine." Star said as she heard her name being called. She smiled as she went over to her friends. "Finally made it." Bolt said. "Yeah I know." Star said. "Now that you're here we can finally go into the Everfree Forest and get those tasty fruits from Zecora!" Cinnamon cheered. "Yeah those fruits are so good and this time I'm asking to take some back so that we can bake them into a pie." Pumpkin said.

"Well first I want you guys to meet a friend of mine." Star said. "More waiting." Bolt groaned as Pomme stomped on his hoof. "We'd love to meet yer friend Star." Pomme said as Bolt rubbed his hoof. "Say hi to them Penelope." Star said looking up. She popped her head out saying, "You're insane, I'm not coming out so long as we're 10 feet within _that_ forest. I'll meet them later."

"You'll have to excuse her," Star said, "She can be a bit over reacting sometimes." "I am not!" Penelope said in defense as she flew out of her mane to confront her. "You're just saying that to make me come out….which you did." The breezie groaned as she hoof slapped her face, "Outsmarted by a pony."

"Your friend is so cute!" Cinnamon and Pumpkin cooed. "I am not cute, I am a ferocious breezie. Here my battle cry!" she blushed as she let out a small squeak. "Aww." they both said.

"Well howdy there Ms Penelope," Pomme Butter said, "Name's Pomme Butter." "Pomme?" she said, "What is that, French?" "Sure is!" the dragon pony smiled.

Penelope felt herself be pulled away as she felt her wings force open. "Hey, hey! Something's got me! Star!" she worried. "Do not fret," said Velvet as he looked at her, "I'm Velvet Rain and I mean you no harm. I've never seen a breezie in real life but I've always adored there wing designs in the books. I must say they are even more fascinating up close." "Thanks," she said as Velvet let her go and she backed away, "But I don't appreciate you scaring me and holding me with your magic." "I'm terribly sorry." he said with a bow.

"Name's Bolt Dash and a friend of Star's is a friend of mine." Bolt introduced. "Yes very nice to meet you." she said as she made her way back to Star, "Now if you'll excuse me I-" She stopped mid-sentence as she felt like she was being watched.

Teal eyes glimmered in the bushes as Penelope said, "Something's about to come at me, isn't it?" She didn't need a reply for she felt herself being caught in the air and soon in a soft clutch. "I'm being attacked!" she screamed. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Lily said, "I just wanted to see you up close. You're as soft as my paw."

"Lily!" Chance spoke up, "You can't just do that to a breezie." Penelope peered over the girls leopard paw to see another pony that resembled some similar traits to what looked like his sister. Gently, Chance took Penelope from Lily. Then very carefully he used his paw to pet the back of her ear. Suddenly Penelope became very relaxed as a hum came to her throat. Star watched in shock. "How do you know about that?" Star asked. "Well my mom saved their entire race once," Tender explained, "I-I know a lot about these guys."

Penelope shook her head as she gently pushed his lion paw away. "Uh that was very kind of you," she said as she flew out of his hoof and back to Star's side, "But I-I didn't catch your names." "I'm Lily Flutterlussion but you can just call me Lily," she introduced as she then pulled her brother to her side, "And this here is my little brother Tender Chance." Tender gulped as he sheepishly said, "Hi."

"Okay very nice meeting you all," she said as she zipped back into Star's mane, "But if you'll excuse me I'll be staying in the mane, away from danger." "What's her problem?" Bolt asked. "Yeah why is she so rude?" Lily asked. "I'm sorry guys," Star sighed, "She's been through alot." "But Breezies are usually more friendly to ponies," Tender Chance put in before sheepishly adding, "Or at least that's what I heard." "True, "Star said, "But Penelope is a special type of breezie. See she is very stubborn and cautious at first when it comes to meeting new people but once she sees and comes to know you guys, she'll be able to be herself." "Sounds like a drama queen to me." Bolt whispered to Pomme. "I heard that!" Penelope said poking her head out.

"Now that that's all settled let's go!" Bolt declared. "Yeah, I can't wait to sink my teeth into those tasty fruits!" Cinnamon said licking her lips. As they all started making their way into the forest, Star used her magic to place Penelope into her hoof. "What was that for?" she asked. "For once can you be _nice_? You're so rude and disrespectful!" Star scolded. "Rude? Mean? Me? But I'm not!" she said, "I'm actually really nice!" "I know your not but then why don't you show it more?" Star asked. Penelope sighed as her ears drooped. Star softened her look as she said, "Look I know how you feel about meeting new people but how do you expect to make any new friends if you shut them out before getting to know them?" "I don't know." Penelope said, "I'm sorry." Star brought her to her cheek as Penelope hugged her. As she went after her friends Star said, "Give them a chance. After all if I can trust them, so can you."

* * *

"Thanks for the extra fruit Zecora!" the twins cheered. Zecora stood waving the eight ponies off. "Boy the fruit this year was awesome!" Bolt declared. "They sure were." Star agreed. "I just wish they weren't as messy to eat," Velvet said, "It's hard to get those juices out of white fur, such as mine." They all laughed as they made there way back to Ponyville.

Penelope decided to get out of Star's hair and fly alongside her. As she flew she watch the way each of the ponies interacted with each other. "Now wait a second and watch what happens." Lily said as Pomme watched. She held the seed from the fruit in her leopard paw as she concentrated on it. Blue aurora illuminated as the seed sprouted and turned into a beautiful, rare, blue rose bud. "That's amazing!" Pomme said. The two girls giggled as she turned to look at Pumpkin, Velvet, and Bolt. "So just before it could hit me, my Spicy Sense told me to dodge right and sure enough, I was right!" Pumpkin said. "But how could you have possibly?" Bolt started before Velvet said, "It's best to just not think about it too much."

Penelope sighed in guilt. She heard somepony beside her as she shifted her head. The pony or half pony creature who calmed her before stood beside her. He sheepishly cleared his throat as he said, "Hi Penelope." "Hello uh, Tender Chance was it?" she replied rubbing her hoof. "My friends call me Chance for short." he said, "I was just wondering why your isolating yourself from us? If that's okay for me to ask." "No it's fine," she said, "It's just, I have trouble making new friends." "Why is that?" he asked. "Well I rather not say but long story short is that Star's been my only friend and I do want to make new friends it's just hard for me to trust other ponies." she said. "I get it," Chance said as she looked at his swirly eyes, "I-I can get a little shy at times when meeting new ponies but once I get to know them, I can say I've made another friend." "But how do you know if that pony or whatever creature for that matter, won't be a two face?" she asked. "That's why they're your friends. You trust each other." he said.

They both looked at each other. He held out his paw saying, "You can trust me. We can be friends, if-if that okay with you." Penelope smiled as she landed on his paw. "It would be nice to have another new friend." she said. "How about six more?" he asked as she turned to look at the rest of the friend pack. Nodding she flew from his paw. Flying to the front of the pack she said, "Guys, I have something to tell you guys." Taking a deep breath she said, "First, I owe you all an apology. I was a little rude to you guys earlier. I have trouble with first introductions but I hope you can forgive me...and maybe we can be friends?"

They all looked at each other as they smiled back at the Breezie. Cinnamon was the first to zoom to the front and bring her into an embrace. "Of _course_ we can be friends! You'll be my very first Breezie friend!" "Cinnamon!" Star said quickly, "She needs to be able to breath." Letting her go, Penelope took a huge breath as Cinnamon let out a nervous giggle. "Oops, sorry. That will be taking used to not hugging you." Cinnamon said. Penelope put a hoof to her face as she got an idea. She flew in front of Cinnamon's face as she hugged her cheek. "This can work." Penelope suggested.

They all went into a group hug. As they pulled back the twins declared, "When we get back lets throw a 'New friend' party!" As the Pies placed Penelope in their basket, Penelope smiled and became more comfortable.

* * *

 _Dear Mrs Sparkle (Mom),_

 _Today is my first report to you on my lessons of friendships. I'll be honest, I didn't expect it to be right in front of me. Makes me wonder if that's how it was for you. Anyways here is what I learned, sometimes it's hard to make new friends. It can be scary to meet someone new because you don't know nothing about them or because of the way you were treated in the past but that's why you take a chance. You have to believe that when you make a new friend, you'll be able to build a healthy friendship with the others. Hope that makes sense._

Twilight looked up at Star as she smiled nervously at her. She smiled as she ruffled her hair. "Was it good?" Star asked. "Well it was a little short," Twilight said, "But not bad for a first friendship report." Star smiled as a knock came to the door. "Come in." Twilight said. Penelope opened the door as she said, "Sorry your majesty but Star and I have to go. We're meeting Lily and Tender Chance to try some cotton candy cloud flavors." Star waved her hoof as she left the room Twilight smiled as she said, "Good job Star."

* * *

 ** _I hate the title of this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. So here we are introduced to a new character Penelope the Breezie and not just any ordinary breezie either. I wanted Star to have a companion/assistant like how Twilight has Spike. You're going to like her. Anyways if this friendship lesson doesn't make any sense it's okay, it was really hard for me to put it into words. Now I'm debating about my Next Gen and this is where I need your help, should I: A)do a 'slice of life' of my Next Gen characters (like these first two chapters so far or how it is with Disneyfanatic's CMC Next Gen stories) B) Make it a continuing story arc where the main focus is our group of ponies and a main threat (Kind of like how I souly focused on Light Breeze's story) or C) Where I could do 'both' only it will be on my DA page where I draw a bunch of art with progressing story arc (Like how Kindheart does with her Next Gen universe) Anyways, tune in for chapter 3._**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" the seven said in shock.

The seven were gathered around Star as she stood there with a big smile and eyes gleaming. "You heard me right," she said, "I won!"

"So all you had to do was answer the question?" Bolt asked. Star nodded as Chance asked, "What was the question?"

"Everyone knows her by her stage name, 'DJ Pon-3', but what is her real name?" Star replied. They all looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes. "Vinyl Scratch!" they all said. "That's such a no-brainer." Lily said. "Yeah, almost sounded a little _too_ easy." Pomme said.

"Who cares?" Bolt said, "The important thing is that Star won!" "And the best part is," Star added in, "They got enough tickets for _all_ of us to go!" "Alright!" they all cheered as they went in for a group high-hoof.

"So when do you get the tickets?" Velvet asked. "Well they said it would be here in 2-3 days and it's already the third day." Star replied. "Then what are we standing around here for?" Bolt said, "Let's go to your house and wait for the tickets." With that being said, the eight ponies made there way to the castle of Friendship.

The ponies sat in the living room waiting very patiently. Pomme was munching on some apple pie as Velvet braided her mane. Lily was relaxing on a cotton candy cloud while Chance was listening to Penelope humming. As Star and Bolt were reading a book, the Pie twins kept their eyes glued to the window. It was peace and quiet when suddenly the twins let out a uncontrollably excited screech.

The ponies jumped from what they were doing as they were all tensed. "Cinnamon and Pumpkin," Bolt said as he flew to them, "Could you be any more louder?" "Oh Bolt, of course we can." Cinnamon said. "Yeah but mine would be more low because I'm a colt!" Pumpkin said. "What they mean is why the loud screams?" Lily asked. "The mail is here!" they both said. Everypony was now gathered around the window as they saw a blue-grey earth pony mare with a brown gold mane and a cutie mark with an envelope with a stamp of a heart on it.

She went inside her satchel as she pulled out mail pieces, one however stood out the most with it being a big envelope. The eight ponies disappeared from sight as they were now all racing outside. As the doors flew open they all charged after the mailbox. The mail pony didn't know what to do as they all surrounded her. "Hi there Bubbly Doo," Star said, "Is that one for me?" Looking at the name she nodded as she gave it too Star.

As she trotted away as Cinnamon squealed, "This is the moment we've all been waiting for!" "Go ahead and open it sugarcube!" Pomme insisted as Star said, "Here we go!"

Using her magic she opened it up as four tickets slid out from the pocket. They all stood there in confusion as Star tried to shake the envelope just in case it got stuck. But no more tickets came out as they all stood there confused.

"I may not be no egg-head when it comes to math," Bolt said, "But I know enough that _that_ right there, _is not_ eight tickets." "I don't get it, they were suppose to send me eight." Star said. Turning to go back in the house she said, "Give me a second you guys."

A couple minutes passed as the doors opened up and Star came back to her friends. "So what happened?" Lily asked. "Are they going to send the rest?" Velvet asked. "No, they're not." Star said slowly. "But you won," Bolt protested, "Let me talk with them, I'll give 'em a piece of my mind." Pomme pulled Bolt back by the tail as she said, "Woah there speedster, there's probably more. Go ahead Star."

"See the pony on the radio got it wrong," Star explained, "And they can't send anymore tickets because they're all sold out." She gulped as she continued, "That means only three of you can come with me."

She waited for everyone to start fighting on who should be able to go but that didn't happen. Her friends merely looked at one another as Lily came to her side. "We understand Star, no need to make a fuss over it." she said. "It's getting late," Chance put in, "Why don't we all get home and we could figure this all out tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Bolt said, "Besides got to pick my sister up." "Us too!" Pomme, Velvet, and the Twins said. "Bye you guys." they said as they all parted away.

Star let a somewhat sigh of relief as Chance and Lily stood there. "Thanks you guys." "Don't mention it Star," Chance said, "What are friends for?" "Yeah, didn't want you to see the looks on their faces when you say we can come along with you." Lily put in as she floated beside her, "Hillside Harmony! I can't wait! See you later." With that being said the two chaotic ponies disappeared. Star stood there blinking. "Uh-oh." she said.

* * *

Star fought off enemies left and right. One pony came behind her, holding a huge stick. "Ha!" she cried. Turning quickly around she used her magic to cause him to hallucinate. Nodding she raced through the crowd as she quickly changed. Light's voice echoed through the audience saying, "And with that being said, let us introduce our host for this year's Friendship Festival. The Daughter of Friendship herself, Star Sentry Sparkle!" Star came out onto the stage as she just barely finished getting changed. The ponies started cheering as Star smiled. Suddenly one of the fans came to her face and screamed, "Good morning Star!"

Star's eyes opened as she saw Cinnamon and Pumpkin standing on her bed. "Gah!" she said sitting up in bed holding her blanket close to her, "Pie Twins? What are you doing in my room?"

"We just wanted to see our best alicorn friend!" Pumpkin said. "I'm your only alicorn friend." Star said with a raise in brow. "That's why we wanted to take you out to breakfast!" Cinnamon said. "Really?" Star said, "That's really nice of you but I need to brush my hair before-" "Come on!" they both said as they pulled her from her bed and dragged her along.

Star had her ears folded down as she followed the Pie Twins. "Could of at least let me tell my mom." she said. "Don't worry," Pumpkin said, "We already told her and she knows your with us." Rolling her eyes Cinnamon turned to her as she held a brush in her mane. "Here's a brush for you." Cinnamon said as Star took it with her magic.

They walked into the Waffle n' Caken as they showed Star to a special seat. "I see you reserve ahead of time." she observed. "What makes you say that?" Cinnamon asked. The table they were at had decorations and balloons with a picture of her face on them. "No reason." Star said.

"Great! Now on with the main course!" Pumpkin declared. Waiters came around the table as they sat a few plates down. Opening the tray, Star's stomach growled as she licked her lips. "We got you your most favorite breakfast in the world," Cinnamon said as Pumpkin finished, "Strawberry covered waffles with honey glazed frosty. With a yummy drink of Pink Lemonade with a special swirly straw."

"Wow guys this looks delicious!" she said. Before she started to eat she said, "Hang on, you're not trying to persuade me not giving you the tickets. Are you?" The twins looked at each other with nervous smiles. "What? Of _course not_." they said together. Star raised a brow at them as she slowly began to eat.

"That was great you guys but it's time I be heading back now." Star said as she left the table. "But wait!" they called, "Don't you want second course?" "Sorry I can't!" Star said quickly as she rushed out the door.

Opening her wings she headed for the skies. She felt a rumbling in her tummy as she let out a burp. "Boy, they really filled me up?" Star said to herself. Suddenly a pony went zooming in front of her, making her mane all messy. As she pushed a few clouds out of her face, Bolt was now flying in front of her.

"Star!" he said. "Bolt," Star said as she pushed some of her hair away, "What a pleasant surprise." "Just the pony I wanted to see. I got something to show you." he replied as he grabbed her hoof. "Wait. Wait." she said said but it was to late. She was flying faster than her usual limits as Bolt scanned for something.

Making an abrupt stop, Star flew from Bolt's side and into a cloud. Poking her head out she gave an annoyed look at Bolt. "Hehe, sorry." he said. "Yeah," she said as she got out from the cloud, "Now what is it you wanted to show me." "Look what I did." he motioned. Looking around she saw Bolt zoom away from her side as he headed towards some clouds.

The speed he was going created wind as he started to direct the wind in certain formations. Star's ears perked as she heard a familiar tune. "No way," she said, "He's creating music through the wind." For a final finish, Bolt made a straight line back creating a brief rainbow streak.

"Oh wow Bolt that was so awesome!" Star said. "Glad you think so," he said, "So you know what else is awesome? Concerts. Any idea on who your going to take?" Star's expression quickly changed as she folded her hooves.

"Really?" she said with a raise of the brow, "You weren't even subtle about it." "Come on Star," Bolt said, "You know how awesome they are and there music live is even better!" Star was about to say something when suddenly a scroll appeared and smacked her in the face.

Groaning she pulled it off as she said, "What in Equestria?" Reading it, it said _Star, there's trouble. Come to Sweet Apple Acres, we need yer help! Signed Pomme Butter._ Turning to Bolt she said, "Sorry Bolt, but there's an emergency!"

Turning her back to him she said, "Let's try some teleportation practice." With a wave of her magic, she was gone. Bolt just stood there as he said allowed, "It's okay! That's fine! I'll just meet up with you later!"

Star landed on the ground as she made her through the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. "Duck!" came a loud cry. Star looked behind her as her eyes grew big. A young orange pony with dragon wings came hurling at her. Ducking down she flew by her head as she landed or rather crashed into a haystack.

Poking her head out she cried, "That was totally wicked!" Star gave an annoyed look as three more fillies came rushing by. Each was the different types of ponies: earth, unicorn, and pegasus. "Did you get your cutie mark?" asked the pegasus with blue and green mane with a blue coat and white hooves. Looking at her flank she shook her head.

"Looks like Codename: Cutie Mark acrobat was a fail." she replied. "Autumn, Emerald, Honeylemon, and Snowdrop," Star said coming to them, "What are you fillies up too?" "Nothing Princess Star!" they said together. "Right," Star said, "Well Autumn I was wondering where your sister is?" The dragon-pony hybrid put a hoof to her face as she said, "Oh yeah, she wanted to meet you in the farm." Nodding she said, "Thank you."

She opened the barn door slowly. She lighted up her horn to use as a source of light as she slowly went inside. "Pomme? You in here?" she asked out loud. Suddenly the door slammed behind her as Star wiped her head around. Gulping she said, "Okay, if anypony's there you should come out now."

Suddenly she was jerked as she felt herself being forced to sit. The lights came on as Star's eyes adjusted. She was sitting at a table as the smell of pie filled the air. "Howdy there Sugarcube," she greeted, "I'm glad you got my message." "Well of course I did!" she said, "You said it was an emergency! So what is it?"

"Well you see here," Pomme said indicating her hoof towards the pies, "My ma had a order of 20 apple pies but she accidentally made an extra 5 pies." Holding one pie up she asked, "Want to help me finish them?" Star licked her lips, "The Apple Family Pies sure are the best huh?"

"I'll even let you take some to your family to have for a dessert for dinner." Pomme added. "Wow Pomme, that's really nice of you to do." Star said as she took a pie in her magic. "Really I owe you one." "Oh Star what are friends for?" Pomme said as she wrapped her hoof around Star, "But if yer offering, I do enjoy some good outdoor jams."

Seeing where this was going Star chuckled nervously as she parted away from Pomme. "Um it was really nice of you to give me this pie but I should be going. See you later." Star said walking towards the door. "But Star!" Pomme called but Star was already zooming out the door.

Star kept her ground as she looked up ahead. _Just a few more before I'm home._ She said looking ahead, seeing the view of the castle. She felt her fur stand on end when she heard, "Hello Star, what a coincident meeting you here." Turning she saw Velvet standing beside her as she gave a weak smile.

"Hi there Velvet Rain." she said. "You seem stressed," he said, "I should take you over to the spa, they have a really good special today and it would be my honor to pay for the Princess." Star blew some mane out of her face as she said, "That's really nice but I got to get-" She noticed two ponies coming behind her. It was the Pie twins as she then noticed Lily, Chance, Pomme, and Bolt making their way towards her.

Backing away she said, "I really gotta go!" She broke into a run as they seven ponies all stood beside each other. "Star!" they all said as they ran after her.

Bolt was the first to reach her as he said, "Come on Star, I'll take you for a fly." Lily was floating in front of Star as she was running as she said, "I'll give you your own personal cotton candy cloud!" A cotton candy cloud appeared as Star shook her head. "Sorry you guys!" she said as she used her magic to throw the cotton candy cloud Lily held and threw it onto Bolt making him stop.

"Come on Star," the Pomme Butter chimed, "We've known each other longer!" "You're all my friends," she shouted back, "I can't choose between you guys!"

Star finally looked in front of her to see the doors flying open. The custodian was about to get rid of the trash when Star flew right into the bag. Causing it to break and garbage to fly all over her.

Her friends all gasped as Star sat in the entrance of the castle. "Princess Star Sentry Sparkle," the old custodian said, "I am terribly sorry!" Star slowly stood up as she said, "It's not your fault." She gave a threatening look towards her friends as she said coldly, "This is my fault." With that she angrily teleported away.

The seven ponies stood there as they all looked at one another. "I can't believe you guys." came a voice. There attention turned as they saw Penelope perched upon a ledge. "What?" Bolt said. Flying to them she said, "You guys pressured her so much on who she was going to take and never stopped to realize what it was putting her through."

The ponies all looked at each other as Penelope crossed her tiny hooves and started to fly away. "I'm going to check on Star." she said. After a few moments of silence they said, "What did we do?"

Star was sitting at her desk, staring at the four tickets. "If there's a lesson in this," she said setting her head on the table, "I'm missing it." There was a _tink_ sound as Star looked at her window. Another small rock hit the window as she went towards it. Opening it she looked down to see her friends gathered by the blossom tree waving at her.

"Oh," she said with a raise of the brow, "It's you guys." "Wait!" Bolt said with his booming voice. "We know your upset with us." "But we want you to hear us out first!" Lily called.

Star put a hoof to her cheek as she said, "Fine." "Look what we did was wrong." Chance said. "Giving you stuff and buttering you wasn't the way to go to earn a spot to go with you to the concert." Pomme said. "Making you chose is the worst feeling ever!" Cinnamon cried as Pumpkin added, "And we didn't realize we put you in that position." "We're sorry." they all said.

Star's eyes softened as Velvet said, "We figured it's probably best to just go enjoy yourself at the concert and not take any of us." They all started to turn away when Star cried out, "Wait!"

She used her magic as she teleported outside her window. Flying down to them she walk towards them saying, "You guys, you are all my friends and you all have to realize that I can't chose any of you over the other. I love you all just the same, your my best friends." They all went in for a group hug. Pulling back Star said to them, "It won't be fun if I have to go by myself, there's got to be some way to settle who can come."

It was a half hour later and everyone was inside the barn at Sweet Apple Acres. Autumn handed the jar of straws to Pomme Butter. "Okay y'all know what to do?" Pomme said. "First four largest straws win." Cinnamon said. Just before they started, Star looked at the four fillies. "Do you girls want to try too?" she asked politely. They all giggled as they said, "Yeah!"

"On three." Pomme said

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

The eight friends pulled there straw as they compared the ends. All of them were short, all except for four long straws. They all looked as the four little fillies started to cheer. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE HILLSIDE HARMONY!" they all said in excitement. The eight friends looked at each other as they all began to laugh.

* * *

 _Dear Queen Sparkle (Mom),_

 _There will be some tough decisions in life. Even so, we shouldn't be choosing one friend over another. Friendship is strong and shouldn't be measured by the amount of goodies and treats you get. In the end I learned that we shouldn't chose ponies over the other because friends are still friends no matter what._

 _From,_

 _Star Sentry Sparkle_

As Star sent off the letter with her magic, she heard a tap at her door. Opening it Cinnamon said, "Hey Star! Ready to come out?" She smiled as the rest of her friends were gathered around Cinnamon. "Yeah!" she said as she followed them out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _ **I bet none of you will catch the band reference. So some chapters can be based on the early seasons of MLPFIM. What do you expect, these are there kids.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cinnamon placed the empty blow up pool on a big spot marked X. Next she zoomed back over to the table and grabbed a whole bunch of cans of whipped cream. She dumped, scooped, and sprayed the whip cream into the pool. It got to the point where she had to get on a latter to put the final cherry on top. Sliding down the latter she took her place and looked to the skies. Star came running by and noticed Cinnamon looking up in the sky next to the pile of whip cream.

Puzzled she decided to quickly go over there and see what she was doing. "Hey Cinnamon Pie," Star greeted, "What are you doing?" "Waiting." she replied simply. "Oh uh okay," Star said as she awkwardly looked in the same direction as her, "What are you looking for?" She didn't reply as Cinnamon pulled out goggles from her mane and placed them on her face. She pulled another pair and offered it to Star. Star took them with a very confused look as Cinnamon said, "You're going to need this."

Placing them on, the two girls looked back up to the skies. Suddenly a long, loud sound came. A orange blur could be seen as Cinnamon yelled, "In coming!" The blur got closer and was coming in fast. As soon as the blur made impact with the whip cream, it came flying in their direction. Star's eyes widen as she was able to use her wing to cover most of the whip cream impact while the rest covered Cinnamon.

Star groaned as she flicked the whip cream from her wing, trying to clean herself. A head popped out from the pool of cream and immediately Star realized it to be her equally insane brother, Pumpkin. "That was awesome!" he cried as he jumped out of the pool.

The twins hugged each other in their whip cream mess as Star stood there. "Um what was that all about?" Star asked. "Hey Star," Pumpkin said, "We were just testing out our new party cannon." "But why use whip cream as a landing gear?" she asked. "Makes it more fun!" Cinnamon replied as she licked all of the whip cream off from her, "And tasty!"

Star blinked as she was about to ask how in Equestria they got cleaned so fast if it weren't for Pumpkin saying, "What are you doing here Star?" "Oh right!" Star said recalling why she was in a rush, "The Yaks are here for a visit and-"

She was cut off as the twins let out a huge gasp. "The Yaks are here for a visit?" the twins said in shock. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked. "Are you kidding?" Cinnamon said pressing her face to Star's. "We've always wanted to meet the Yaks!" Pumpkin added, "We've heard so much about them." "Wait, wait, wait," Star said pulling away, "If you wanted to meet a Yak, why didn't you pop by the Friendship Academy? Yaks, Hippogriffs, Dragons, and other creatures go attend that school."

"Come on Star!" Cinnamon said as Pumpkin added, "Less talking about the Yaks and let's actually go and meet them!" Star was about to say something but instead shook her head with a smile. Leading the way, the Pie twins bounced beside her.

* * *

"There they are." Star said pointing ahead. The huge Yaks were standing on the stairs of the Friendship Academy talking with Twilight and Flash. "Yak happy to see purple princess again!" King Rutherford said shaking Twilight up and down. Flash used his wing to keep her from falling to the side as Twilight's mane frizzed up. "Um it's Queen now Rutherford." she managed to say. "Queen?" he replied, "Oh, now Yak remember! That's when Rutherford met Brenda. She Queen too!"

The girl Yak next to him let out a weird loud laugh. She leaned her head on his as she said, "Oh Ruthy, you know how to make a Yak feel like trampled garden." Flash and Twilight exchanged a look as they saw their daughter making there way to them. "Star!" Twilight called as they all turned to look at her, "Come on over."

Coming by her mother's side, the twins stood next to Flash. "You remember King Rutherford and Queen Brenda, right?" Twilight asked. Star smiled at the royal Yaks as she said, "Greeting King Rutherford and Queen Brenda. Looking very scary and bold of this day." King Rutherford gleamed as he ruffled Star's mane. "Mini purple pony princess here is smart!" he said as Star's mane became tangled up. "I know where she gets it from." Flash said smiling at Twilight.

"Now that mini pony princess is here, pony can show Yak kids around PonyVille. First time here for them." Brenda said. As Star try to straighten her mane out, the twins eyes gleamed beside Flash. "Zyla! Zona!" Rutherford called out. Suddenly two big balls came rolling there way that the ponies had to move aside so they wouldn't get hit. They stopped in front of the King and Queen and stood up to reveal two Yaks.

One was a boy with brown horns, a thick and poofy orange mane on his head while the rest of his body smooth and brown wearing a blue coat on his back, and with light green eyes. The other was a girl with gray horns, a neatly tied up brown mane while the rest of her body a smooth black with a purple coat on her back, and with olive green eyes.

They stood in front of their parents at same height as they replied, "Yes Mother and Father." Turning them around Rutherford said, "Meet mini pony princess and Queen Purple Pony. Mini pony will keep you busy until Yak goes back." "Meet Prince Zona and Princess Zyla, born on same day." Brenda said as she nudged them to Star, "Go have fun now. Mother and Father catch up with ponies."

They smiled as Star lead them down the stairs. "Well my name is Star Sentry Sparkle but you can call me Star for short." "We are Zyla and Zona." the two yaks replied. Star fell to the ground as Cinnamon and Pumpkin tackled her down. "You have got to stop doing that." Star muttered. "You didn't tell us they had kids." Pumpkin said as Cinnamon added, "And they're _TWINS!_ " She shrugged as Zyla said, "Who are these poofy maned ponies?"

The Pie Twins stood side by side as they said, "I'm Cinnamon. And I'm Pumpkin. And we're the Pie Twins!" Zyla and Zona exchanged a glance as they said, "Well we are Zona and Zyla. We are the Yak Pack." "Oh my gosh what a super duper awesome nickname for you two." Cinnamon said. "Way better than Pie Twins." Zona said.

The twins looked at each other as they said, "Okay." Star got up as she said, "Zyla. Zona. Why don't I start by taking you guys for something to eat?" "Sounds good." they both replied, "Will poofy twins be coming along?" Star looked at her friends as they replied smiling, "Of course!"

As Star started to walk with the Yak twins, Cinnamon and Pumpkin stiffened. Cinnamon's mane started moving up and down as Pumpkin's legs started to shake. Then at the same time they both widen their eyes as a glimmer went across from Cinnamon to Pumpkin. Blinking a few times they looked at each other. "Did you?" she started as Cinnamon ended, "The Twin Sense?" Nodding they looked back at the twin Yaks as they scowled. "It's on." they said as they followed after them.

* * *

"What do you call this place?" Zyla asked. "That's a pond. Fish live there." Star replied. "I can see myself in this pond!" Zyla exclaimed. "Yes," Zona replied slicking back his head hair, "Zona look good." His mane poofed back up.

"You know we sometime slike to skip stones across the pond." Pumpkin said putting his hoof around Zyla. Holding the pebble he threw it into the water as it skipped three steps before plopping in the water. "Sometimes we see who goes the farthest." Cinnamon said as she held a pebble in her mane.

Zyla and Zona looked at each other. "Farthest huh?" Zona said. He picked up a big rock and used all his strength to throw it to the water. To their shock, it went five steps for its size. The twins stood in shock as the yaks looked back with a sly look. "Nice Yak Bro." Zyla said as they bumped sides.

As they kept walking along Pumpkin nodded at Cinnamon as she went to Zona. "So what do you guys do for fun?" "Well Zyla and I invented a cool way to get around." Zona said. "We call it the barrel roll." she said, "It's the best because Yak is the best." "Let's see it." Cinnamon said.

"Let's do it!" the twins said as they hoofed each other. Luckily they were at the top of the hill, curling up in a ball they fell forward and rolled on down. Star saw a mother and her baby walking as she flew down there. Before the Yaks could run over the mother and baby, Star used her magic to pick them up.

While setting them back down, Zyla and Zona stood up very dizzy. "That was the best." Zyla said. "Yeah," Zona said, "Beat that poofy ponies!" "Pff that was your best shot?" Pumpkin replied. "That's nothing compared to this." Cinnamon said as they both brought out a small box from there mane.

Pressing the button, it immediately transformed and expanded into there portable party cannons. Climbing inside there cannons they aimed straight towards the skies. A big boom sounded as the cannon shot the Pie twins up into the skies. Out of sight, the Yak twins started to laugh. "Poofy pony really in head clouds now!" Zona said. "Yeah, they no fly either." Zyla said. "I wouldn't doubt it." Star said coming to them with a groan.

She placed goggles on her face as a blow pool full of whip cream were beside them. "How did creamy cream pool get here?" Zyla asked. "And why pony wear safety goggles?" Zona added. A distant scream could be heard as the Yaks looked up.

Everything went so fast that the only thing they could remember was the mountain of of whip cream falling onto them. Moving some whip cream from there face, the Yaks stood there in awe struck. The Pie Twins smirked as they licked all of the whip cream off them. Zona was about to ask how they did that but Star just shook her head saying don't bother.

As the Yaks cleaned themselves up Star brought the twins to the side. "What was that?" Star asked. "Showing those twin jokes how it's done." Cinnamon replied. "They're the son and daughter of an entire different kingdom!" Star said. "So?" Pumpkin said. "We can't do that! It can cause them to become rivals with ponies, influencing their parents, and causing a war!" Star exclaimed, " _I_ would be the reason Equestria going into war!"

"Star it's not going to come to that." Pumpkin said. "It will if you guys don't stop," Star said, "Please try and attempt to make amends with them?" The Pie Twins looked at each other than nodded, "Anything for our friend."

* * *

Star opened the door to Sugar Cube Corner. The Pie Twins were about to go through when the Yak twins squished them out of the way. Pulling themselves from the wall they scowled at the Yaks. Taking a seat at a table, the sets of twins sat on different ends scowling at each other.

Pumpkin came over to the table, her mane tied up into a messy ponytail, as she held a paper and quill with her magic. "Hi there Pie Twins." Pumpkin said as they replied, "Hello Pumpkin." "And greeting Princess Star," Pumpkin said bowing a little, "Looks like we have someone new here, and who might you lovely Yaks be."

"We are Zona and Zyla." they replied not taking any notice. "Okay then, what would you guys like to eat?" Pumpkin said. "A Hayburger for me." Star said. "We'll take our usual." Cinnamon said. "What about for our newcomers?" she asked. "They may not like what we have here," Pumpkin said, "It's too 'exciting' for there kind." Star made a face as Zona said, "Yak wants vanilla cake with whip cream." "And extra cinnamon spice!" Zyla added.

The Pies gasped as Pumpkin said, "Alright, I'll have them out in a jiffy." As soon as she left there was an awkward silence. Star could almost feel the intensity as she gave a nervous smile. "So guys!" Star tried, "While we wait who wants to play Truth or Dare." "I do!" the four said at once.

"Me first." Zona said, "I dare boy poofy pony to lick his nose." "Child's play." Pumpkin replied as he did it. "I dare Zyla to set those napkins in a perfectly neat origami swan." Cinnamon declared. Zyla worked her hooves so fast that she was able to have three sets of neatly placed origami swans.

"Is it truth that pony girl has most annoying voice?" Zona asked. "How dare you!" Cinnamon said high pitched. "Can Zyla actually keep her mane in place? It takes up an entire seat that it's covering Star." Pumpkin said as he hoof bumped his sister. "Are pony twins the worst party planners?" Zyla said as the Pie Twins let out a long gasp. Star moved some of Zyla's mane out of the way as she said, "Can I have a turn?"

"No!"

They all growled at one another as Pumpkin returned with the food. "Here you all are. Enjoy." she said as a crash was heard. A baby dropped its drink as Pumpkin grabbed a mop and bucket, rushing over there.

Star let out a sigh of relief. Maybe food would ease the tension. The twins all glared at each other but started to eat their food. Zona nodded at his sister as Zyla nodded back. "Bet poofy ponies can't eat like real Yak." Zyla taunted. She opened her mouth up wide as she fit her five layer cake into her mouth as she started to chew.

"Oh yeah?" they replied back. Cinnamon stuck her face into her pie, realizing there plan. The oreo pie was now all up in her face as the Yak twins started laughing. Pumpkin growled as he used his fork to fling his oreo cake to Zyla's face. She gasped as Zona threw a piece back at Pumpkin. "Oh no." Star said as she hid under the table.

The Yaks started throwing there cake towards the Pies. Tipping over there table, Cinnamon and Pumpkin pulled cupcakes out of their manes. "Backup cupcakes." Pumpkin said. "Essential to any type of emergency from saving the world or saving your meal." Cinnamon replied. They fired back as the Yaks created huge balls of their Vanilla Cake and launched back at them.

Pumpkin saw the scene as she called, "Hey!" They ignored her as she said, "Looks like I better get back-up." As she trotted out the store, things only got worse with the twins. "You ponies are nothing but trouble! This means war!" Zyla called. "As soon as we back with Yak Mom and Yak Dad, we declare war!" Zona yelled as he hit Pumpkin with some cake.

Star let out a whimper as she collapsed to the ground.

"That doesn't even matter!" Cinnamon called back. "You guys started it by insulting our Pie name!" Pumpkin said. "Insult? We no insult!" Zyla said back. "Yeah and this isn't a cake grenade." Pumpkin said as he pulled a clip and threw it at them. Oreo cake blew up in their faces as Cinnamon said, "You challenged us and the Twin Code!"

The Yaks looked at each other. "Twin Code?" they said, "We thought you challenge us with Twin Code?" "No," Pumpkin said, "All we wanted was to be your friends." "Yeah, we've always wanted to befriend a Yak. And you being Twins was a bonus, until now." Cinnamon siad.

"We've always wanted to be friends with a twin pony." Zyla said. "So this is just a misunderstanding?" Pumpkin said. Zona and Zyla tensed as they said, "Nah."

A loud "WHAT!?" came as the four teens looked towards the entrance. Pinkie stood there looking around the shop with Rutherford at her side.

"What is going on?" she said going to them. "Cinnamon Pie and Pumpkin Pie!" she scolded, "What have we said about food fights?" "Not to do it unless the store is closed." they said.

"What are Zona and Zyla doing?" Rutherford demanded, "Why treat best friend kids rude?" " _That_ Pinkie Pie kids?" the Yaks replied in shock. " _That's_ your long time Yak friend?" the Pie twins replied in shock.

Pinkie and Rutherford looked at them in disapproval. "Looks like we need to have a talk."

* * *

The four teens were sitting at the stair of the entrance to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie and Rutherford stood in front of them as Cheese comforted Star, who was breathing in and out of a paper bag, still trying to figure things out.

"So let me get this straight," Pinkie said, "You two were mad at those two because the first two challenged the Twin Code?" They all looked at each other and replied, "Yeah." "Ugh pony hard to understand." Rutherford said rubbing his head. "Ah it's okay Ruthy, they're still learning." Pinkie comforted.

Rutherford smile as he then scowled at his kids. "Zona. Zyla. What do we say?" "We sorry." the two said. "We're sorry too." the Pie Twins said back. "We want to really impress you." Zyla admitted. "Yeah, truth that some pony customs are better than Yak." Zona added. "What!?" the Pie Twins said in shock. " _We_ wanted to be friend with you!" Cinnamon said. "Yeah we never wanted this to happen." Pumpkin said.

"Friends?" the Pie Twins offered.

The Yak Twins smiled as they landed on the Pie Twins in a dog pile. "Friends!" they replied as the Pie Twins started to laugh. It was interrupted by a cough as the kids looked at Pinkie Pie. "I'm super duper happy that you guys made up and learned from this but I have a shop that needs to be cleaned up and I see four helpers right here." The twins laughed nervously as they went to go clean up.

* * *

 _Dear Queen Sparkle (Mom),_

 _After careful thought and passing out from breathing to hard, I've realized two things. One you should never try to overdue and impress somepony or any other creature for that matter. Be yourself and they'll like you for who you are. And second, don't fight unless you got all the facts. Talking things through helps too._

 _From,_

 _Star Sentry Sparkle_

Star held out the letter as Penelope took it from her. As she flew off to go give it to the Queen, four shadows approached Star from behind. "SURPRISE!" a thundering cry came as Star leaped in the air out of shock. Looking down she saw the Pie and Yakk twins laughing. She rolled her eyes as she said, "Double the trouble."

* * *

 ** _Not all first impressions are the best. I might do a one-shot of each of our main characters._**


	5. Chapter 5

Bolt Dash let out a huge deep breath. _Speed. Agility._ Bolt said to himself. _Faster than the speed of light. Focus on your breathing and let loose._ Opening his eyes he clapped his hooves together. "Okay!" he said in determination, "Let's do this!"

He went as high as he could possibly go as he then looked down. Taking one last deep breath, he dived. He flapped his wings as fast as he could go, the wind piercing through his rainbow mane, the drool wiping away from his mouth. The ground become closer and closer as Bolt did his best to break the barrier.

"YOU GOT THIS BOLT DASH!" came the twins cry. They had come for his support, he was practicing for when he entered the Wonderbolt Flying Challenge. It was coming in a few days and he had been drilling hard. Bolt started to feel his heart fill up with excitement. _I'm finally going to do it! I'll finally make my mother proud!_ He said to himself.

The speed, the adrenaline, it was too much! Bolt started to hesitate at the last minute as he tried to pull up. He created a spring like effect as he hovered just above the ground. Suddenly he sprung right back up as he soared across the air.

"Ahh!" he said as he lost control. He landed head first into a cloud as the twins said, "Ooooo." Running under the cloud they called up, "Hey Bolt, you okay?" Bolt popped his head out to reveal a cloud afro. "Just peachy."

"Don't you mean cotton candy?" came another voice. Bolt looked next to him to find Lily floating next to him. "What are you doing here Lily?" he asked. "I was practicing on my cotton candy clouds." she replied.

That's when Bolt realized that he didn't have a cloud afro but a cotton candy cloud afro. He groaned as he got out of the sticky mess and flew back down to the twins. Lily snapped her paw as the cotton candy cloud disappeared as she found her way next to the other four ponies.

"It's okay Bolty," Cinnamon said, "You were super duper close that time!" Bolt rolled his eyes as Pumpkin took a piece of his cloud afro and munch on some in his mouth. "Mmm cotton candy clouds are good!" he said. Bolt took the rest of the cloud afro off as he got up. "It's getting late and I gotta go pick up Snowdrop and take her home." he said.

Flying off he said, "See you guys later." Watching him fly off Lily raised her brow. "Alright what was all that about?" Lily asked, "It's not like Bolt to be so bummed out." "He's been trying to do a Sonic Rainboom." Pumpkin put in. " _The_ Sonic Rainboom," Lily said astonished, "As in Aunt Rainbow Dash Rainboom?" They nodded.

"But why all of sudden?" she asked, "It doesn't make sense. Not even for my chaotic standards." "Well the Wonderbolts Flying Challenge event is coming up in a few days," Cinnamon explained, "And he really wants to impress them." "But Aunt RD is the head of the Wonderbolts now that Spitfire has retired and become a Hoofball Coach." Lily said, "That's his _mom_." "Exactly!" the twins said.

The draconequus pony tilted her head. "Bolt doesn't want to win just because his mother is apart of the jury," Pumpkin said, "He wants to earn it." "Yeah and he wants to make sure that this extra special!" Cinnamon said, "But-" "But what?" Lily asked. "He's doing BAD!" Cinnamon admitted, "Just as we think he's about to do it, he flakes out because he gets to nervous." "We were hoping that our support for him would ease the tension on himself." Pumpkin said.

"Well we've got to give him full support!" Lily said, "When is it?" "This Friday." they said. "That's tomorrow!" Lily exclaimed. The twins nodded there head. Lily narrowed her eyes as she said, "Come on." "Where are we going?" Cinnamon asked. "We've got some work to do!" As they followed her Pumpkin gulped, "And poor Bolty hasn't even met the competition yet."

* * *

Bolt grunted as he flew in and out of clouds. "Come on Bolt," he said to himself, "What are you so worked out about?" He speed through a cloud leaving a rainbow streak as he said, "You're the fastest." Weaving in a tight space between two clouds he continued, "The most agile." Finally he sped around a cloud causing it to spin and form into a thunderbolt. "And the most skilled flier, aside from my mom, in all of Ponyville. Who could stop me?"

As he sat atop a cloud he heard buzzing. He tried cleaning out his ears as it continued. Turning he saw something turquoise coming his way. It thundered past him as he spinned on his cloud. "Woah!" he said from how fast the pony was going. The pony stopped as it zipped back to his side. The pony stopped Bolt from spinning as he laid eyes on the pony. It was a girl with light turquoise feathers, baby blue mane all wild and out, and her cutie mark looked like to gusts of wind.

She chuckled saying, "Sorry there, didn't see you. I was going top speeds." "It's okay." Bolt said. "I've seen you around before," she said, "Aren't you that Rainbow Dash's son?" "Yeah," Bolt said as he slicked back his spiky hair, "The Name's Bolt Dash, the fastest, most skilled, and most awesome flyer in Ponyville." "Fastest flyer huh?" the mare said, "The name's Gentle Dust Breeze. I'm the fastest and best flyer around."

Bolt looked back at the mare. Forcing himself to be nice he said, "I'm guessing if your the fastest, your entering the Wonderbolt Flying Competition?" "I was the first one to sign-up," she boasted, "Ponies and creatures of all kind are going to see me tomorrow and see that I am the best flyer. I bet when they see me, they'll want me in the reserve team." "You don't say," Bolt said grinning his teeth, "Well I don't mean to pat myself on the back but I _did_ come in first in the Ponyville annual race of the Running of the Leaves and I wasn't even flying than. If I'm fast on hoof you can only imagine what I am with my wings." "Is that so?" Gentle said with a sly grin, "Alright then, how about a little wager?" "I'm listening." he said. "Whoever wins tomorrow has to buy the other one a shake at Sugar Cube Corner." she declared. "That's it?" Bolt said in disbelief, "I thought you said a wager? Not some foal play." "And," Gentle added, "The other is to not fly for the rest of the year!"

Bolt was taken back. Flying was his life but was it worth for a silly wager? "If you're too scared to lose than-" she taunted as Bolt boldly said, "I _never_ back out of a challenge. You're on." Gentle Breeze smiled back as she stuck out her hoof. Bolt went to meet it as they shook hooves. "I look forward for the Competition." Gentle Breeze said about to fly away, "Finally some real competition to impress the judges." In a flash she zoomed off, leaving cloud on his face. Blowing it away he scowled after her. "I have _got_ to win!" he said as he headed back home.

Bolt landed as he went inside his home. A whistle blew followed by, "I got it!" Snowdrop, Bolt's little sister, rushed by as she ran into the kitchen. She turned off the pot as it stopped whistling. Bolt poked his head in the kitchen to see Snowdrop making hot chocolate. As she slowly poured the water, she plopped in four yummy marshmallows. As she blew the hot beverage she took a sip. She noticed her big brother in the door frame.

"Hi Bolt!" she said. "Hey Snowdrop." he said going to grab an apple. Placing her mug on the table she asked, "How come you didn't pick me up today?" His eyes widen, he forgot to pick her up! What a great big brother he was. "I am so sorry little sis," he said, " I totally forgot." "It's okay, I just had to ask Aunt Scootaloo to fly me over because well." she trailed off opening her tiny wings. She was the only pegasus in her grade not able to fly.

Sympathy flooded Bolt as he went over to her and ruffled his mane. "Don't worry," he said, "Give it some time, you'll get there." "But I'm a blank flank _and_ I don't know how to fly." she fussed. "You think mom got into the Wonderbolts her first try?" he asked. She shook her head. "It took time." Bolt said as Snowdrop hugged him.

The tender moment was cut off as Rainbow's voice rang out, "Bolt Dash you report to the main room this instant!" Bolt gulped as he parted from his sister and went to his mom. Gulping he poked his head into his parents room. "Yes mom?" he asked. Rainbow took off her hat and placed it on the dresser.

"I got news that you didn't pick up your little sister." she said in a stern tone. "Oh yeah about that." he said rubbing the back of his head. "It's not like you to do that," she said in a softer tone, "Something bothering you?" "You kidding?" he fibbed, "I'm great, I'm especially ready for the Competition tomorrow."

Rainbow turned to him with a smile. Walking over to him she looked up at him. He may have only been 15 but he was already as tall as Soarin. She rubbed the top of his head. "You're going to do great tomorrow," she said, "No matter what." Although he enjoyed his mother's affection he went into his 'cool' attitude. "Mom." he said pulling back. Rainbow smirked as she turned her back to him and said, "Now go on and eat and then it's straight to bed with you." Nodding he went out of the room.

Bolt was tossing and turning all night in his bed. Each time he would almost reach the highest peak, Gentle Breeze was one foot ahead of him. Her laugh echoed in his mind as she zoomed past him. His wings stiffened as they forced to his side, making him fall down from the sky. Faster and faster as the ground rush to meet him.

Suddenly the ground turned into his mother's angry stare. She yelled as Bolt waved his hooves in the air. "You'll never be a great flier!" his mother taunted. "You will always stay in my shadow." "No!" he cried, "No! I can do it! I'll make you proud!" He cried as Rainbow opened her mouth and swallowed him whole.

Bolt gasped sitting up in bed. He felt his heart racing as sweat came off his face. Looking at the time it was 4 AM. He let out a sigh as he narrowed his eyes. Throwing off his covers, the young colt quietly opened his window. "I just need to practice." he said to himself as he flew out.

Ponies and tourist gathered around. Today was the day of the competition. Star, Pomme, Velvet, and Chance walked through the booths they had for the competition day. "Isn't it exciting that our very own Bolt is going to compete?" Star asked. "It is rather intriguing to see Bolt's speed in action." Velvet said, "Don't you think so my lady?" Pomme narrowed her eyes. "I am _not_ yerr lady," she said. "Than why do you respond when I say?" he teased. She raised a brow as she used her dragon breath to sting his side.

He rubbed it as Chance said, "Lily said that her and the Twins saved us a seat." "I think we just found it." Star said pointing. They all looked to see that their was section with Bolt's face on balloons and flags. "Hi you guys!" the Pie twins waved. Going to sit where they were Lily asked, "To much?" "It looks great." Star said. "I bet you Bolt is all rested up and ready to blow those judges away!" CInnamon said. "This will be a day to remember!" Pumpkin agreed.

"Just one more lap." Bolt yawned. Bags were under his eyes as he went through another warm-up course. The contestants were all in the back practicing but Bolt had been there since 4 AM, it was now 12 PM. Gentle Breeze came to a steady halt as she looked at Bolt. She smirked as she went to him. She stood there as he drowlsy went through the flags. He tripped on his hoof as he fell to her hooves.

"Bit tired there sport?' she teased. Bolt growled under his breath as he stood straight up. "I'm perfectly fine." he hissed. "Better save up all that energy, or what little you have left," she said before adding, "You're going to need it." Bolt watched her walk away as he mocked in her voice, "You're going to need it."

"Need who?" came a small voice. Bolt looked beside him to see his little sister and her friends. "Hey girls," he yawned, "Here to watch?" "Yeah we came to support you!" Snowdrop said. "And it could be our chance to get our cheerleading cutie marks!" Honeylemon put in. Bolt was dozing off as Emerald asked, "Um Bolt?" He snapped awake saying,"Oh a right! Thanks girls." "Are you okay Bolt?" Snowdrop asked. "I'm fine." he yawned. The girls looked at each other as Autumn said, "I reckon he didn't get the right dose of sleep."

"All contestants to the line up." came the announcer's voice. "Good luck!" they said. "Why would I need a puck? I'm flying not hockey." he said rubbing his eyes. The girls looked at each other. "How is he supposed to do a Sonic Rainboom if he keeps dozing off?" Honeylemon asked. "Surely there is something we can do." Emerald suggested. Snowdrop looked around. She saw a pony starting up and filling up a hot air balloon. "Girls I just found our ticket to helping Bolt." she said.

"Welcome to the Wonderbolts Flying Challenge!" came the announcer's voice, "Today your going to see some crazy flying stunts but only one can be declared the best! Let's meet today's judges!" Three ponies came out as they each took a seat on a long table. "Please welcome today's judges; Sky Stinger, Angel Wings, and the head leader of the Wonderbolts; Rainbow Dash!" Everypony cheered as they waved.

As the introduction continued on, Bolt was dozing off to sleep. "And without further adieu, let the Competition begin!" the booming voice concluded, shaking Bolt awake. He looked down at his number. He was next! Suddenly Gentle Breeze was beside him. She held out number 7. "Here take this." she whispered. As he switched his number 2 to 7, Gentle Breeze walked off saying, "Better off letting you rest because you'll need all the energy you need to beat me." He glared after but he couldn't help feel she was right. He _was_ tired and nervous! But he just had to do good, for his mom.

Meanwhile in the skies, the hot air balloons flew in the air. The four fillies popped their heads out. "Do you see him yet?" Autumn asked. "No, still hasn't gone." Emerald said. "Wow what a view," Honeylemon said, "Hey I think I can see my house from up here!" "Keep an eye out you guys, we have to be ready just in case he falls asleep on himself." Snowdrop said.

Bolt was snoring on a broomstick. He jolted awake when something tapped him. Gentle Breeze was standing there. "Enjoy your beauty sleep?" she asked. "Lay off Gentle Breeze." he said wiping some drool away. "Netx up, number 14!" came the announcer. "That's me," she said, "Saving the best for last. I can almost taste that shake now." She turned around as her tail flicked Bolt's face. He scowled at her until a sudden realization came, he was number 7. He slept over his turn! But when he looked down at his number card, it read 15. He sighed in relief but then gulped as he realized that he was the last one.

The crowd burst into cheering as Bolt poked his head out of the flaps. Gentle Breeze landed on the ground in a confident pose as he looked up. His jaw dropped to see a cloud, showing the image of his mother. _Why the little no good, suck up, show hog!_ He said to himself. It felt like his heart stopped when he even saw his mother clapping, she impressed her! Suddenly it felt like there was no hope.

"Next we have our last performance for the day." the announcer said. Bolt gulped as he trotted out there. Ponies cheered in support as Bolt avoided the judges stare. Suddenly an air horn went off as he looked over to who was responsible for it. He gulped to see all of his friends had come out to watch him, they even had balloons with his face on them! "You got this Bolt Dash!" the Pie Twins cheer came. "I think I might hurl." he said to himself.

The contestants were all on the side, lined up when he saw Gentle Breeze. She gave a look as if she were to say, "Let's see you beat that." He huffed as he spread open his wings. A gust of wind pass by as Bolt headed straight up for the skies.

"Anything? It's been forever." Honeylemon groaned. "Maybe he slept over his turn?" Autumn siad. "Or maybe he even backed out!" Emerald said. "My brother would _never_ back out of a challenge!" Snowdrop defended. "Hey we're up really high," Autumn noticed, "How do we get down?" "Wait look, something's coming at us!" Emerald pointed out. It was a colorful blue. "It's him!" Snowdrop said in excitement, "Get ready girls!"

Drowsiness edged at Bolt as he did his best to fight through it. He flew past a hot air balloon as the ponies cheered his name. "Go Bolt Dash!" they cheered. "Hooray for Bolt!" Snowdrop cheered jumping. But when she landed she tripped on a bag that was in the basket of the hot air balloon. She fell off the edge as the three younger fillies cried, "Snowdrop!"

Snowdrop let out a high pitched scream of terror as she flapped her wings but could not fly. "Oh my gosh a little girl fell off of the hot air balloon!" one of the ponies gasped. The crowd all panicked with anticipation as Rainbow Dash leaped from her chair to race to catch her. Bolt stopped to look what was happening. His eyes widen in realization as he saw the blue filly with white hooves. "Snowdrop!" Bolt cried as he plummeted down her.

"Bolt!" Snowdrop cried in worry. Bolt could barely feel his wings as the blood pounded his heart. The wind stinged his eyes but he pushed through gaining speed. "Is he." Cinnamon started. "Will he really?" Pumpkin said. Rainbow tired to reach for the filly until she was suddenly picked off form the air. Everyone watched in shock as Bolt held the young filly in his hooves as he broke the barrier and a boom was heard.

"He did it! He did it! A Sonic Rainboom!" Chance cheered as everypony else watched in total shock. Bolt didn't even realize what he had finally accomplished as he held on tightly to his sister. "It's okay, I got you." he comforted as he pulled up. Snowdrop was to shaken as she only held tightly to her brother.

That's when he heard the cheering and made his way back to the ground. He looked above his head as a huge grin spread across his face. A rainbow was across the sky as he saw his father run to him. "Daddy!" Snowdrop said as she opened her hooves to him. "Oh my gosh Snowdrop you're okay!" he said scooping her into his hooves as Rainbow landed.

"Bolt." she said as she walked over to him. The other judges came beside her as stood in front of him. "Bolt today you showed what is more important than winning some competition and that is what a real winner looks like." she said, "We would be honored to declare you winner of this year's Wonderbolt Flying Competition." "Are you sure? Did I really deserve it?" was all he could ask. "Don't be a feather brain Bolt, you earned this." Rainbow said. "So you're really proud of me and not just choosing me because I'm your son?" he asked. "First of all, I would _never_ do any favoritism. That's not how it works." Rainbow said as she then placed her hoof on his shoulder, "And second no matter what, I will _always_ be proud of you my son. Don't you ever think you have to prove yourself to me."

The colt smiled as he hugged his mother as everyone cheered. When he pulled back, Gentle Breeze was walking over to him. She blew some mane away as she rolled her eyes. "Got to say, you got it." she admitted. Avoiding his gaze she said, "And according to our deal, I won't fly again until it's time." Bolt chuckled as he said, "The shake will do." Gentle Breeze smiled back at him until she smirked, "Wow I so would have made you not fly for a year. Or at least a week." Bolt rolled his eyes as he accepted the fact that she can't give him anything. __

* * *

 _ **Of course this was a total reference to the episode "Sonic Rainboom". Looks like old Bolty has some competition, or maybe something else.**_


End file.
